<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aquamarine Indulges by ContractCrawdad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659668">Aquamarine Indulges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContractCrawdad/pseuds/ContractCrawdad'>ContractCrawdad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Immobility, Other, Teasing, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContractCrawdad/pseuds/ContractCrawdad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars gives Aquamarine some payback for the whole "being abducted" thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aquamarine/Eyeball (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Earth Luxuries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/gifts">MasterArchfiend</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only a few days after Aquamarine and Eyeball’s failed attempt to take revenge on Steven Universe, the two gems entered a small pastry shop named 'Spacetries' to argue about their next course of action. Was it smart to discuss their plans so close to where their sworn enemy lived? Probably not. But then again, neither of them was very smart. The pink owner of the store couldn’t help but overhearing their squabbling. Lars stopped scrubbing the counter in order to better listen in on their conversation.</p><p>Eyeball was standing upright on her chair, too worked up to sit down. “I’m telling you; we should just try the Bluebird thing again! We could wear a hat or something, so he doesn’t recognize us this time!”</p><p>Aquamarine rolled her eyes with the skill of a well-practiced pro. “You absolute dullard... that’s the worst idea I’ve ever heard! Don’t you ever think before you start talking?”</p><p>“Well <em>you</em> sure aren’t coming up with plans!”</p><p>“That’s because your idiotic stream of bad ideas is distracting me! Maybe if <em>you</em>-”</p><p>Finally recognizing this particular Aquamarine as the same one that had kidnapped him two years ago, Lars narrowed his eyes. Being stuck in a Topaz was easily one of the worst things he’d ever experienced... and ‘death’ was on his list of things he’d experienced! Topaz herself was a real sweetheart, but Aquamarine was apparently unfamiliar with the concept of bathroom breaks, and he had to hold it for two days straight. It was completely unforgivable. Oh, and so was the fact that, you know, she had tried to kill Steven. But really, who hadn’t by now? However, unlike most of the gems that had tried that in the past, this one hadn’t changed one bit. If anything, she had gotten worse, which he didn’t think was even possible. But had the perfect payback plan for that pipsqueak, and all he had to do was wait for the right opportunity.</p><p>Sudden yelling snapped his attention back to their table. “You think you’re sooooo smart, just because you <em>used</em> to be important!” Growled Eyeball. “YOU do what YOU want, you little brat! I’m gonna go blow off some steam before I put a fist through your head!” Eyeball fumed before exiting the store, leaving scorched footprints in her wake. Aquamarine huffed and crossed her arms, now alone at her table.</p><p>Bingo. There was that ‘right opportunity’ that he was waiting for. Now that Aquamarine’s muscle was gone, Lars took the opportunity to move into the empty seat. “Seems like she had quite the temper! You must have the patience of a saint, huh?”</p><p>Aquamarine quirked an eyebrow. This… Lars? Was most certainly not invited to sit down. At least she thought that this was a Lars. It sure looked like one, but didn’t remember this variety of human coming in pink. Oh well. She chalked his odd coloration up to the Earth’s sun and its ‘tanning’ effects on organic beings. “I’m sorry, who are you supposed to be?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m just a baker who knows a high-status gem when he sees one! You’re the Aquamarine that first captured Steven Universe, aren’t you! I’ve gotta say, it’s an honor to meet ya! It’s just such a shame that you never got to enjoy the luxuries you were promised, what with the gem hierarchy being dismantled and all...” Lars did his best to sound truly sad about her plight. It was not easy. “But hey! Earth has plenty of luxuries too you know!”</p><p>Her initial impassiveness towards the human faded away as soon as praise left his mouth. Aquamarine beamed as her wings fluttered herself proudly into the air. “Well I’m glad that <em>somebody</em> recognizes an unsung hero when they see one!... Even if they happen to be a filthy organic.” She let out a sigh. “Unfortunately, I doubt that this backwater planet has anything that could even remotely be seen as a ‘luxury’ by my standards.”</p><p>“Oh! Then you definitely haven’t heard about eating! Yeah, it’s kind of a big deal. The Diamonds themselves do it all the time you know.” He was lying, but he had obviously piqued her curiosity as she leaned forwards to listen. “It’s an activity that’s completely unnecessary, but is considered the height of gem luxury! It even expands the physical form of those who do it often enough! And I know how much you gems value size. I mean, there’s a reason the Diamonds and Emeralds rank so highly, right?”</p><p>Aquamarine nodded; her brow furrowed in thought. It was true that gem society had valued height especially highly. She'd always needed to compensate for her lack of size with skill. But even without the caste-system of Era 2, the concept of increasing her size still appealed to her immensely. Of course, Lars was leaving out the fact that food wasn’t likely to do much for her height- only her waistline. But she had no way of knowing that. “Hold on a moment. Though I’m admittedly ‘out of touch’ with gemkind as of late, I’m fairly certain that I’ve seen common gems eat-”</p><p>“PFFT” Interrupted Lars “If you could call that eating! They may as well be shoveling dirt into their mouths!” Did that count as cannibalism? Maybe. Lars didn’t dwell on the thought. “Common gems only get the common stuff! Poor imitations of what upper crusts get to enjoy on a regular basis.” Lars was lying through his teeth at this point, but Aquamarine was so genuinely uninformed about the aspects of the world that didn’t revolve around herself that she completely bought the explanation. “And I can offer you the best of the best! Free of charge obviously, for a gem of your esteem.” Lars wasn’t thrilled about the words of praise leaving his mouth, but it would all be worth it if he could just get her eating.</p><p>“Well, I admit that it sounds quite tempting. And I <em>do</em> deserve only the very best...”</p><p>He put an arm around the flying blue gem and began to lead her into the bakery’s storage room. “I would be more than glad to make accommodations for a hero... no, a <em>legend</em> such as yourself! I’ll handle everything, you just relax!”</p><p>Grinning, Aquamarine gladly followed. At long last, she would finally be able to enjoy the benefits that Steven Universe had denied her.</p><p>———</p><p>Aquamarine was in heaven. For the past several days (and after a crash course on how to form a digestive tract), she had done nothing but devour whatever delicacy Lars put in front of her face. From her first bite of an eclair, she was instantly transfixed by the many rich flavors and textures of earth foods and had scarfed them down nonstop. Literally. Lars was lucky that his pink body didn’t require sleep anymore, because feeding Aquamarine was almost a 24-hour job. Halting for even a moment caused her to whine irritatingly unless absolutely full, or he was running to get more desserts like he was right now. </p><p>As a result of her endless binging Aquamarine’s body overflowed with fat, her gem form processing treats into lard at a breakneck pace. Her belly was a soft shelf of flab that poured out in front of her as she sat on the floor, rumbling softly and protesting the lack of immediate food. Her gut rested on the ground, not even coming close to being contained by her lap (which was nonexistent by this point, forever erased by a sea of fat). Her legs were bloated to the point of being unusable, her chunky inner thighs simply pushed her legs too far apart for her to stand. Her rounded bubble butt that strained her skirt wasn’t helping matters either.</p><p>Aquamarine really couldn’t imagine a better reward for her years of hard work under the Diamonds. A constant flow of pleasure <em>and</em> her physical form had grown larger? It was like a fantasy out of her wildest dreams! She was grinning from ear to ear... or she would be. If she had ears, that is. As it was, her blissful smile stretched from one side of her face to the other as she gave a contented sigh.</p><p>She interpreted her immobility as a victory - truly celebrated gems had no need for menial tasks like walking! Lesser beings such as her new pink servant would handle any labor that required standing.</p><p>Her face was also drastically rounder, much to her chagrin. Her bulging cheeks were so prominent that they might soon begin to impede her eating. There had to be a workaround for that, she thought. Perhaps some kind of feeding-tube to bypass her cheeks and insert food directly into her mouth? As always, it was up to her to come up with good ideas. “Tch, how typical.” The tiny glutton mumbled to herself. She would have to order the Lars to look into that. The very thought of eating more efficiently made her moan and pat the sides of her needy belly.</p><p>Unfortunately for her, her height remained unchanged. Still only measuring in at about two and a half feet tall, she barely came up past Lars’ knees. Though she certainly wasn’t lacking in the width department, and resembled a blue balloon filled with thick liquid as she sat on the floor of the bakery’s pastry storage room. Regardless she found herself not minding, since the sheer wideness of her physique had it's own appeal in her mind- as a raw symbol of opulence.</p><p>Surprisingly, there wasn’t single a crumb or smear of food anywhere on her plump form. She may be indulging herself, but she was no <em>slob</em>! She made sure that her larger physique remained spotless. Well, she made sure that the Lars made sure that it was spotless. She couldn’t reach most of her bod with her chubby arms.</p><p>As she began stroking the sides of her belly in anticipation of it being refilled, she lamented the loss of her fashionable white gloves. Her already plump digits had ballooned into sausages that were too fat to fully move, let alone fit inside a such tiny garments. She had made the Lars undo and discard her necktie- it had simply grown too tight around her sensitive ring of bulging neck fat. Aquamarine would simply have to update her wardrobe- after all, a gem of her renown deserved frequent tailoring, she thought smugly, and added that to the mental list of things she would order the Lars to do later. After he had finished feeding her, of course.</p><p>She briefly thought about the odd pink human who had recognized her superiority. At least one miserable dullard on this wretched planet had any sense in them. He had quite a work ethic too, madly scrambling about to make sure she was constantly stuffed to the brim. Though she though it was a little odd that he would only stand off to the side and watch her eat after bringing her food. Not that she could blame him though; she could only imagine that watching her elegant dining must have been transfixing. That was true, but it wasn’t because of any ‘elegance’ that her dining was transfixing. It had to do with the fact that she could swallow cupcakes whole. Literally. Aquamarine had suppressed her hard-light body’s natural gag reflex in favor of eating faster, and Lars really had no choice but to marvel at it.</p><p>As Lars finally reentered the room, she addressed him after clearing her throat. “I have to admit, Earth may know a thing or two about how to treat upper crust gems such as yours truly!” She said, patting the top of her sandbag sized belly for emphasis. “But I can’t help but notice that you’re empty handed.” A scowl crossed her face, more than a little annoyed that this ungrateful organic had failed at his most important job.</p><p>Lars grinned widely. Now that his plan had worked, there was no more need for fake admiration. “Yeah, about that. My crew and I are headed back into space soon. I’m going to be leaving the store under new management and heading to the stars.” Lars spoke condescendingly, heavily contrasting the awe and reverence that he had addressed her with previously.</p><p>Though taken aback by his sudden change of tone, she quickly moved from surprise to outrage. “That’s... that’s unacceptable!” She huffed. "Serving me is the most valuable task you’ll ever have the honor of doing in your entire pathetic life, and you have the nerve to just walk out on it?? You’re under the impression that I’m going to let you end my well-deserved feasting!?” She glared as fiercely as her pudgy face would allow. “I don’t think so.” Aquamarine was absolutely furious that this organic <em>dared</em> think that he had any right to halt what was supposed to be her well earned reward. She deserved only the best, and if this worthless human was going to forget his place, she would just have to remind him who exactly who the superior species was with a verbal lashing.</p><p>Before she could open her mouth to resume yelling at him, Lars continued with a triumphant look on his face. “Oh no, not at all! I would never dream of ending your face-stuffing! You’re coming into space with us. As a blobby little mascot."</p><p>Aquamarine stopped. Her entire body freezing, save for some mild jiggling. “As a... as a what?”</p><p>“You heard me. You’re coming along as our itty-bitty butterball of a pet!” He nudged her drooping belly with his foot, sending it rocking back and forth. She barely suppressed the urge to moan at how unexpectedly... <em>good</em> the motion of her belly felt. In all her stationary gorging, she hadn’t discovered how arousing her fat felt when it was handled like that.</p><p>“It gets boring in space between battles you know. I figured the crew and I could use a distraction! Stuffing you silly over the past week has been loads of fun, so I think that you’ll do nicely.” Lars smirked. “Consider this payback for that whole kidnapping thing. I know that the Crystal Gems don’t usually advocate for revenge and all that, but what they don’t know won’t hurt them! Besides, You’re technically a criminal. Sooooooo who cares.” He added with a shrug.</p><p>Her mouth agape, Aquamarine was unable to form a proper response. Sure, she had been assigned to collect a Lars years ago, but that one wasn’t pink! Clearly this one was confused. But before she could point that out, Lars continued, ignoring the shock plastered across her face. “Plus, Rhodonite likes having someone to dote over and take care of, and your helpless little self is just perfect! I mean look at you. You can barely lift your arms, let alone the rest of your body!” He taunted with a laugh.</p><p>The blue gem’s eyes widened at the sudden realization of the situation she was in. Immobile and fat beyond all reason, she was completely helpless to... do anything really. But her wings! As she remembered their existence, she was relieved that she wouldn’t suffer the humiliation of being a human’s pet.</p><p>Her wings popped out of her back, looking almost comically small on her much wider bulk. Frantically attempting to heave herself off of the ground, they went into overdrive. They couldn’t even come close to getting her off the floor, and only succeeded in making her look ridiculous. After several seconds of mad flapping, her wings stopped, and she was left gasping for air at the effort. Lars watched on, amused. He had almost hoped that her wings would have gotten her airborne. The sight of Aquamarine’s bloated body flying around would have been unforgettably hilarious, if a little dangerous depending on where she eventually plopped her weight down.</p><p>Having failed to escape, she played her last resort – threats. Granted, those were also her first resort. But it was really all she could do in her current state, and found herself <em>really</em> wishing that she still had her confiscated wand.</p><p>“Don’t think that... I won’t... punish you… for this… this... brazen disrespect!” she managed to wheeze out between heavy breaths, her body wobbling back and forth like gelatin from her frantic attempt to get off the ground.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure you will. I can only hope you’ll show me some mercy.” Lars said, sarcasm oozing off of every word. “In case you hadn’t noticed, you’re pretty darn harmless, and I don’t see that changing. I don’t even think gems <em>can</em> lose weight!” Then again, he hadn’t been sure that they could <em>gain</em> weight either, until Padparadscha developed a sizable potbelly (Apparently, her delayed visions made the adorable sapphire eat long after she was actually full). Whatever the case, Lars was certain Aquamarine specifically wouldn’t ever shed a pound. Physical exertion had never been her her strong suit even when she could theoretically exercise.</p><p>Having regained her breath, Aquamarine was ready to start yelling in full force again. However, her incoming tantrum was interrupted by Lars cramming a slice of cheesecake nearly the size of her head into her open mouth. “MMPH!” Was all she could manage to say with the hunk of desert sticking out of her face.</p><p>Lars bent down on his knees behind Aquamarine. As he crouched, he patted the top of her drooping belly, sending waves and ripples down its surface and unknowingly getting Aquamarine excited again. “Alright, time to lift up the galaxy’s ex-most-esteemed Aquamarine while she still weights less than a car!” Lars rolled the gem onto her belly, and then situated his arms underneath her bottom and allowed her to roll back into place. The weight of her body filling his arms shocked him, despite being the one responsible for it. Her weight and size reminded him of one of the larger sacks of flour that he routinely hauled around the bakery. Except much softer, much whinier, and blue.</p><p>“HNNGH!” Lars grunted as he rose to his feet, off balance due to the hefty gem in his arms. “Phew! There we go.” His voice was muffled by the rolls of back fat that his face was currently sinking into. “Now, let’s get you out of here and onboard the Sun Incinerator! Where you’ll spend the next... how long do gems live again? Oh, that’s right, you guys are immortal! I guess you’ll be our cute little piggy forever!” Lars tightened his grip to keep himself from dropping the enormous butterball, his arms sinking deep into her generous flab.</p><p>Lars’ squeezing and groping to keep from dropping her was making Aquamarine hot and bothered. Her plush fat was sensitive, and all this handling of it was far more erotically stimulating than she would ever admit. She didn’t appreciate the timing of the feelings, and tried her best not to think about them.</p><p>“Don’t you worry though! We’ll make it fun! Endless meals, plenty of lounging... just what you deserve, isn’t it?” Lars chuckled. “I think I’ll store you on my lap. You make a great stress toy!” He blew a raspberry into the rolls of fat on her back for emphasis, which caused Aquamarine to let out an indignant (if muffled) squeak.</p><p>Working her way through the cake between her lips, Aquamarine silently cursed her fate. Forced to be a plaything for Off Colors was most certainly NOT how she wanted to spend the next several hundred years! She’d be stuck in space, forced to endlessly eat while being prodded and groped by a bunch of multicolored pirates...</p><p>A deep blue blush crept into her face at the thought. Against her own common sense, Aquamarine found herself wondering if this might not be an entirely terrible thing. Minus the embarrassment of the whole situation, she found herself oddly excited at the thought of such an existence. After all, her constant binging would continue, and the feeling of the human’s hands sinking into her plush form was thrilling in a way that she didn’t have the words for. The idea of a crew of gems feeling her up on a regular basis was stirring up some... admittedly aroused feelings within her. Feelings that she was not entirely against, she thought with a shudder.</p><p>As Lars neared the exit (beginning to wish that he’d used a dolly to carry Aquamarine), she found herself salivating. Both at the thought of getting back to wolfing down more treats, as well as the thought of having her body played with further. </p><p>She might just be able to find some pleasure in this whole situation yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Unexpected Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aquamarine meets back up with Eyeball and finds that they've both changed for the wider.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a short drive, Lars’ car came to a halt. His blobby passenger was sent wobbling back and forth at the sudden stop. “Here we are!”</p><p>Aquamarine was confused. There didn’t appear to be a spaceship anywhere nearby. In fact, this looked like one of those tacky little living spaces that Little Homeworld supplied to its inhabitants. “Nice job, genius. I don’t know how you intend to abscond into space with me without a ship.”</p><p>“Are you joking? That would be a punishment for <em>me</em>.” Lars shuddered. “Nah, I was just messing with you. You should have seen your face when I was going on about making you a pet! Priceless.” Lars chuckled. “As much as I’m sure it would mortify you to be at the mercy of a bunch of space pirates, you would drive everyone to mutiny in like 15 minutes. Tops.”</p><p>“…Oh.” Aquamarine said, more than a little dejected. She had just gotten used to the idea of being pampered.</p><p>“Wait, are you disappointed?”</p><p>“I am most certainly NOT!” She scowled.</p><p>“Well. You sure <em>sounded</em> disappointed.” Lars teased.</p><p>“Well, you heard wrong! Which is unsurprising, considering the sorry state of your ears.” She huffed. “So, what now? Are you letting me go? It’s only fair seeing as I’ve completely learned my lesson about… whatever it is you think I did wrong.” Aquamarine said, waving a hand dismissively.</p><p>“Well, I never said anything about that. The original plan was to fatten you up, spook you a little bit, and then dump you off in a trash can or something. But as it turns out, an old acquaintance of yours would be more than happy to host you and your gluttonous little appetite!” Lars said as he parked the car and the door to the building in front of them swung open.</p><p>Standing in the doorway was Topaz, waving excitedly. The gigantic yellow gem was largely the same as she had always been, though her body had definitely softened. Aquamarine gulped. She was not looking forwards to Topaz seeing her in this state, but that line of thought was interrupted by Lars heaving her out of the passenger seat.</p><p>“Hey Lars, let me get that for you!” Topaz greeted, eager to help. Taking the bloated blue burden from his arms, she only needed one hand to hold her weight. Aquamarine’s fat filled body overflowed the palm of the larger gem’s hand, which was nowhere close to containing all of her. It was a bit of a balancing act, but Topaz managed.</p><p>“Phew! Thanks a million, I swear she was going to throw out my back.” Lars sighed, relieved that he wouldn’t have to carry her anywhere else. “Anyways, have fun you two!”</p><p>“And you have fun in space! Thanks again for bringing her over!” Topaz said as she waved goodbye with her free hand, Lars’ car soon pulling out of sight. “Well, haven’t you become just the squishiest little thing! Now come on in! There’s someone who definitely wants to see you.” Topaz cooed, entering her house while gently squeezing Aquamarine in her palm.<br/>
The diminutive gem was beyond nervous to see her old bodyguard/stooge again. “Now listen Topaz, I know that we may have had our differences in the past, but-”</p><p>“It’s really alright. ‘Water under the bridge’ as humans say! Besides, how could I possibly hold a grudge against such a pudgy little plumper?” As Topaz planted a kiss atop Aquamarine’s gut, she found herself wishing that Topaz <em>did</em> have malicious intentions. It would have been more bearable than this… <em>bubbly affection</em>. </p><p>Giggling as her face was swatted away by fat little hands, Topaz continued. “But enough talking about how adorable you are, it’s time to meet your roomie! I believe you two know each another.”</p><p>“Wait, who-” Aquamarine’s question was interrupted as she took in the sight in front of her.</p><p>Taking up quite a bit of space on the couch sat Eyeball. She had expanded outwards since Aquamarine had last seen her, and her belly was plump, spherical, and covered in crumbs. It appeared to be stuffed to capacity at the moment and stuck straight out in front of the groaning Ruby, so taut that it wasn’t affected by gravity (yet). Her breasts were each as large as Aquamarine’s head and strained against her top, creating a deep V-neck of cleavage. Even sitting down, it was obvious that her butt and thighs were the biggest victims of her gain. Her soft rear filled half of a couch built to hold three people with and still have room to spare.</p><p>Eyeball quickly sat up in attention once she noticed that Topaz had entered the room with Aquamarine. Remembering the harsh words they had exchanged before parting ways, Eyeball scowled, but was ultimately relieved to see her.</p><p>After recovering from the initial shock of seeing her partner in such a bloated state, Aquamarine was just about to open her mouth to ask questions when Topaz answered preemptively.</p><p>“I found her bumming around the boardwalk, looking for you! She was sooooooo upset when she couldn’t find you that she was fuming and raging all over the place, so I offered her a place to stay.” Topaz explained. “She’s also a pretty big stress eater, but I don’t mind providing treats for such a cutie!” She said as she rubbed the surface of Eyeball’s overtaxed belly. The relief it provided was worth not objecting to being called a ‘cutie’.</p><p>“I mentioned her to Lars after his cooking class, and he told me that he’d found you! Well, he <em>was</em> also why you were separated. But that’s a minor detail.” Topaz shrugged, causing a still-carried Aquamarine to wobble like a pile of pudding. “Anyways, I told him I’d be glad to reunite you two after Lars finished giving you your ‘just desserts’! Get it? Because you ate a lot of desserts, and you also received karmic retribution.” Topaz explained, giggling at her own joke. Amethyst’s comedy class was really paying off.</p><p>“Now, catch up with each other you star-crossed sweethearts! Since I’m baking for two, I’d better get a head start.” Topaz plopped Aquamarine down heavily next to Eyeball before either could object, and vacated the room. Combined, the pair filled out the entirety of the sofa, the sides of their bellies pressed snugly against one another.</p><p>The duo sat in silence, neither wanting to address the other. They had parted… rudely, to say the least, and they weren’t too keen on rekindling their argument. </p><p>But as they pointedly ignored each other, they found themselves realizing how much they’d missed one another. All the hours they’d spent learning to fuse and researching human weaknesses had inevitably meant that they had spent a <em>lot</em> of time together, and during that time they had engaged in plenty of petty arguments. As more time passed, their most recent fight seemed more and more trivial.</p><p>After only a little more pouting, Eyeball eventually cleared her throat and broke the tension.</p><p>“I’m, uh, sorry that I got mad before. I guess. I was just so frustrated.” Eyeball admitted awkwardly.</p><p>“I was… possibly out of line as well.” Aquamarine conceded. “Our revenge-planning has hit a wall, but that’s not <em>your</em> fault! It’s Steven’s fault for being so hard to get revenge on! I only regret that my harsh words were wasted on you instead of that half-diamond brat!” Aquamarine raged. Eyeball was enamored by how much raw fury Aquamarine could contain sometimes; it was kind of a turn on. Though the portly Ruby would hesitate to mention that last part out loud.</p><p>“Ya know, maybe we can take advantage of this…” Eyeball pondered, drumming her fingers against her taut belly. Seeing Aquamarine raise an eyebrow in confusion, she elaborated. “I mean like, maybe we could use this as a vacation? You know. So we can plot better later?”</p><p>“Now THERE’S an idea! We can use Topaz to relax, get fed, and unwind. And then once we’re all rested up, we get back into the strategizing game!” Aquamarine beamed.</p><p>“Yeah! After this vacation, we’ll come up with the best plan that’s ever been planned! And <em>then</em> we get REVENGE!” Eyeball roared, pumping her doughy arms skyward.</p><p>“Mmmh~ I forgot how much I love the way you say ‘revenge’…” Aquamarine hummed. “You put so much <em>fire</em> into it… makes me feel like vengeance is already within reach.” She snuggled into Eyeball’s plush side, which was far comfier than the couch.</p><p>Blushing so hard that her face was reaching boiling temperatures, Eyeball tentatively placed a hand on the smaller gem’s back. “W-well, uh, um… I like your fat. It’s… it’s nice.” Eyeball stammered, giving her back rolls a light squeeze. Aquamarine was all too eager to return the favor, roughly groping a handful of Ruby ass. Soon, they were both fondling up a storm, exploring each other’s flabbier bodies with gusto.</p><p>Topaz watched from the doorway, resisting the urge to let out a squeal so as not to interrupt the moment. Their relationship was simply adorable, despite technically being an alliance formed from shared hatred. It was just so nice that Aqua had found someone with similar interests! Even if those interests included vendettas, scheming, and assault.</p><p>It didn’t really matter though: they were unlikely to ever actually execute another revenge-plan anyway. Their infiltration mission had taken them two years to come up with and had been a complete disaster. Two years from now, Topaz didn’t see either of the shortstack gems being particularly mobile. They would only grow closer and closer, both figuratively and literally.</p><p>The idea of her ex-boss (who had previously scorned fusion) melt into a loving relationship really made her feel all giddy inside. What could she say- Topaz was a hopeless romantic at heart.</p><p>After ducking back into the privacy of the kitchen, she couldn’t help but wonder if the two lovebirds would ever use fusion to embody their relationship, instead of as a weapon. She hoped so. She would love a chubby fusion buddy!</p><p>It was probably only a matter of time, she concluded. With how intensely they were cuddling each other, they were liable to accidentally fuse on the spot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was maybe a tad too ambitious with this fic, but I'm overall satisfied with it. Aqua/Eyeball is a heinously underrated ship.</p><p>Feedback is always appreciated, and thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here it is! My first ever fic (posted or otherwise), and yeah, it's a kink one. You can't just sit around waiting for others to make things that appeal to your own very specific tastes- you've gotta get out there and make it happen! And THEN go back to sitting around and waiting!</p><p>MasterArchfiend was definitely a major source of inspiration for actually typing this thing up! I love their work, and as far as SU stuff in a weight gain vein goes, I consider them king. Is gifting a fic to someone that you don't personally know considered a faux pas? If so I apologize, I'm new to AO3 etiquette.</p><p>Anyhow, I hope that my first foray into this sort of thing is at least halfway decent! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>